Digital printing technologies, for example electrophotographic printing, involve creation of a printed image directly from digital data, for example using electronic layout and/or desktop publishing programs.
Electrophotographic printing techniques involve the formation of a latent image on a photoconductor surface mounted on an imaging plate. The latent image is developed using either a dry toner (a colorant mixed with a powder carrier) or a liquid ink (a suspension of a colorant in a liquid carrier). Liquid compositions used in liquid electrophotography are generally comprised of pigment- or dye-based thermoplastic resin particles suspended in a non-conducting liquid carrier, generally a saturated hydrocarbon. The toner or ink generally adheres to the substrate surface with little penetration into the substrate.
Adhesion of the thermoplastic resin particles of the liquid electrophotographic print composition to certain print substrates can be improved by deposition of a primer composition onto the print substrate before the liquid electrophotographic print composition is printed.